Nueva vida
by Kristy SR
Summary: Marius sabía que era diferente desde hacía mucho tiempo aunque nunca se lo hubieran dicho. Ahora que lo sabe de cierto, nunca había esperado que su vida cambiaría de esa forma.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

**N.A: **_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "El tapiz de los Black" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. _Me tocó por sorteo el personaje de Marius Black, rating T y género Family. Quisiera agradecer a Miss Lefroy por algunas ideas que me ha dado a la hora de escribir esta historia. Por otra parte, quiero expresar mi disgusto con lo que he escrito. Como siempre, cuando escribo las cosas para el último momento me sale algo horrible (terminé de escribirlo a las 2 de la madrugada). No me gusta nada, y lo subo porque quiero hacer un pequeño detalle al foro, ya que es su aniversario, que si fuera uno normal no lo hubiera hecho. Y bueno, pues eso. Ahí queda la cosa.

* * *

**Nueva vida**

* * *

Marius miró la puerta en la que estaban encerrados sus padres, y les escuchó gritar. No entendía bien lo que decían, pero algunas palabras se escapan. Deshonra. Vergüenza. Squib. Y el sonido del llanto de su madre.

Desde hacía tiempo sabía que era distinto a los demás miembros de su familia, que le faltaba algo, pero nunca se había comentado en su casa. Era como si los demás ignorasen ese hecho. Celebraban su cumpleaños un año tras otro, como si todo fuera normal. Pero hoy, el día de su onceavo cumpleaños, era diferente. Su madre no había ido a su habitación para despertarle y darle un beso en la mejilla para luego decirle «Feliz cumpleaños, cariño». Los elfos no le habían preparado su desayuno favorito, y su padre no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día. La única que actuaba con normalidad era la pequeña Dorea, quien se había echado a sus brazos al verle, felicitándole.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Odiaba que sus padres peleasen por su culpa. Si fuera normal no pasaría nada de esto; todos estarían felices, celebrando ahora mismo su cumpleaños, y, lo más probable, su admisión en el castillo.

Hogwarts… Ahora era un dulce sueño que se rompía a pedazos en sus ojos; y lo único que sabría de él era lo que le contaban sus hermanos de la escuela. Nunca vería ese techo desde el que se ven las estrellas en el Gran Comedor, si en realidad el celador era tan horrible como le habían dicho, o si el profesor de Historia de la Magia era tan aburrido que en pocos minutos la mayor parte de la clase estaban dando cabezazos.

No supo cuando tiempo estuvo ahí parado escuchándoles, solo se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo cuando las piernas empezaron a dormirse.

Escuchó abrirse la puerta de su espalda, y se restregó los ojos antes de girarse para ver de quién se trataba. Era su hermano, el cual parecía volver de la biblioteca, ya que llevaba tres libros con él.

—¿Todavía estás en casa? —dijo Pollux al verle—. Creía que ya te habías ido.

—¿Irme? —le preguntó Marius con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Irme a donde?

—No lo sé —contestó, dejando los libros en la mesita y sentándose en uno de los sofás—. Eso es lo que dijo padre esta mañana, que te irías de aquí. —Volvieron a escucharse un par de gritos del estudio, y Pollux miró hacia allí—. Aunque parece ser que todavía lo están discutiendo.

—No lo entiendo… ¿Acaso teníamos una reunión con alguien o algo?

—¿Sigues sin entenderlo? —espetó—. ¡Ya no vas a seguir viviendo en esta casa! Eres un squib, no mereces permanecer dentro de esta familia. Has manchado el apellido Black. No eres digno de tenerlo.

Su corazón se encogió al escuchar esas palabras. Era cierto que nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con su hermano por la diferencia de edad que había entre los dos, pero jamás se había dirigido a él de esa forma. Aunque sabía que estaba en lo cierto: había manchado el apellido de la familia. Sin embargo, escucharlo de su propia boca fue más duro para él.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera decir algo, se abrió la puerta del estudio.

—Oh, ya estás aquí —dijo Cygnus al verle—. Perfecto. Enseguida Frigg traerá alguna de tus cosas y podrás irte. No te quiero ver más tiempo en esta casa.

—Pero… pero… —tartamudeó Marius—. Soy tu hijo.

—Yo no tengo ningún hijo squib. Un inútil como tú no pertenece a esta familia.

En ese momento, un _crack_ anunció la llegada del elfo.

—Aquí tiene la maleta, amo.

—Muy bien —comentó Cynus—. Ahora, acompáñalo a la puerta.

El elfo se fue hacia la puerta ante las ordenes de su amo, pero Marius se quedó allí quieto mirando a su madre.

—Mamá… —murmuró. Las lágrimas volvieron a salir por sus ojos, esta vez sin tratar de ocultarlas— quiero quedarme en casa.

La mujer, incapaz de soportar la mirada de su hijo, se echó a llorar, volviendo a encerrarse en el estudio.

—No volveré a repetírtelo, Marius —dijo su padre elevando el tono de voz—. ¡Vete de esta casa! Esa persona ya no es tu madre, por lo que no quiero ver que te diriges a ella de esa forma.

Con el corazón destrozado, asintió, dándose la vuelta para irse; y lanzando una ultima mirada a su hermano, quien permanecía indiferente ante la escena, y se fue hacia la salida.

Su último pensamiento antes de cruzar la puerta de la casa fue hacia Dorea y Cassiopeia, a quienes le hubiera gustado ver por última vez.

* * *

—¡Detente, ladronzuelo!

Marius corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello —aunque ciertamente así era si no quería que lo atraparan uno de esos aurores muggles—, algo de lo que ya se había acostumbrado aunque solo hubiera pasado una semana por esas calles.

Muerto de hambre y sin nada que meterse en la boca, no le había quedado otra que recurrir a pequeños hurtos cuando su estómago comenzó a rugir desesperadamente. La primera vez estuvo bastante nervioso, pero pudo robar la manzana sin ninguna complicación; aunque no siempre era tan fácil. Algunas veces lo descubrían personas que paseaban por las calles, y otras los propios dueños de los puestos, como era el caso.

Miró por ambos lados, y maldijo por lo bajo cuando no vio ningún pequeño callejón por el que meterse. Giró hacia la izquierda, echó un vistazo por las tiendas de los alrededores, y se metió en una de las que estaba algo abarrotada de gente, con la esperanza de pasar de desapercibido por la multitud.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, dio un suspiro de alivio, y fue consciente del agradable olor que impregnaba su nariz. Al mirar a su alrededor se encontró con puestos de diversos dulces y tartas, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando encontró una de chocolate. Sentía cierta debilidad por los de ese sabor, y la última vez que había comido una fue el día de Navidad, cuando sus primos vinieron de visita. Pero inmediatamente se le borró al recordar que era imposible que pudiera probarla otra vez. Si ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprar una barra de pan, mucho menos podría comprar una tarta. Aunque eso no le impedía contemplar el dulce. Todavía con la naranja robada en la mano, se acercó un poco más.

—¿Quieres algo, muchacho? —le preguntó el que parecía el dueño de la tienda, quien estaba en el mostrador, sobresaltándole. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, y parecía un hombre bastante amable—. Si quieres comprar algún dulce de chocolate puedo sacarte más de adentro. Acabo de hornearlos hace poco.

Marius lo miró, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Eh… No, gracias. Solo estaba mirando —dijo al muggle, mientras retrocedía poco a poco hacia la puerta—. Ya me voy. —Y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Corrió por la calle hasta que jadeo de cansancio y apoyó su mano libre en una de sus rodillas, preguntándose si todos los muggles eran tan amables con los extraños. No lo conocía de nada, pero le había sonreído como si lo conociera de antes. Y con un encogimiento de hombros, se dispuso a seguir caminando. Sin embargo, antes de poder dar un paso más, sintió una mano que le sujetaba la muñeca.

—Ya eres mío, granuja —dijo el extraño—. No te librarás de esta. Ahora mismo vamos a ir con la policía.

Su corazón se encogió ante sus palabras al reconocer al hombre del puesto en el que había robado. No sabía quién era la policía esa, pero por su tono de voz y por lo que había hecho, dudaba que fuera nada bueno.

Le empezó a arrastrar por la calle, llevándole hacia algún sitio.

—Déjeme ir, por favor —suplicó Marius, empezando a sentir pánico. No quería marcharse a ninguna parte—. No lo volveré a hacer, de verdad.

—Eso decís todos —comentó el hombre—. No lo volveré a hacer, que si no quería hacerlo… Ya me conozco todas vuestras historias. Pero no se volverá a repetir de verdad, ya lo creo.

Sin saber que hacer, no le quedó otra que dejarse llevar por él; notó que le estaba llevando hacia el centro de la ciudad, y se estremeció recordando las últimas palabras de su padre. No quería tener que volver a encontrarse con él.

—¡Ey, chico! —dijo una voz detrás suya. Se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con el señor que trabajaba en la tienda de dulces—. Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

Alzó la ceja confuso, sin saber de qué estaba hablando. Pero antes de hablar, el otro hombre se le adelantó.

—¿Lo conoce? —le preguntó.

—Sí, es mi sobrino —contestó, obviamente mintiendo—. Se escapó de casa y llevo buscándole toda la tarde. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—¿Qué si ha ocurrido algo? —repitió el hombre burlonamente—. Pues resulta que su querido sobrino ha robado de mi puesto una pieza de fruta. Lo estaba acompañando a comisaría. Debería de educar mejor al chico. Un par de buenos azotes, eso es lo que tendría que recibir.

—Bueno —comentó el pastelero tranquilamente—, viendo que estoy aquí podríamos solucionar las cosas de otra forma en vez de llevarlo tan lejos a mano de la policía. Solo ha sido una chiquillada, y me aseguraré de que no volverá a suceder.

—Siendo así… —dijo, mirando a Marius brevemente antes de contestarle—. De acuerdo. Entonces quiero que me pague la pieza, y un extra por la molestia que me ha causado.

—Está bien.

Estuvieron discutiendo sobre la cantidad que iba a recibir, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo. Cuando recibió el dinero, por fin le soltó el brazo, y se frotó la zona adolorida por el agarre.

—Muy bien. Solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Como lo vea por segunda vez no seré tan amable —dijo antes de darse la vuelva para irse—. Y por cierto —comentó volviendo a girarse—, debería de darle un baño al chico. No sé dónde se habrá metido, pero apesta.

Y finalmente se fue.

Marius no se atrevió a hablar hasta que estuvo a una distancia considerable.

—Esto… —comenzó, sin saber muy bien qué decir, aunque bastante agradecido por la intervención del hombre—. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señor. No sé como agradecerle lo que ha hecho…

—No hay de qué —le contestó el hombre con una sonrisa—. Y sobre cómo agradecérmelo… ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta y me cuentas qué te ha ocurrido? Me gustaría saber como un chico de tu condición —Esto último lo dijo señalando su ropa, haciendo que Marius mirase un momento hacia abajo— ha llegado a esto.

—Eh… —Siendo un muggle, sabía que no le quedaría otra que mentir en algunas cosas, pero aun así, asintió lentamente.

—Muy bien. Y ahora, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Robert Irwin. Como ya sabes, soy pastelero. ¿Y tú?

—Marius Black —contestó, estrechando su mano y esbozando una tímida sonrisa.


End file.
